Amnesia
by OddthePurplecat
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 2! Odd and the others are on a mission on Lyoko, and when Jeremy issues a Return To The Past, Odd has some problems! YES IT IS ODD'S POV! RATED T for upcoming events!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my 2nd/3rd (witch ever one you want to say) FanFic! Hope you like it! I honestly came up with this while playing Garry's Mod. I don't know how, but I did! Let me know if you want this to be a one-shot or continue. Anyways here it is! :D BTW it's Odd's POV!**

I shoot a Laser Arrow at an army of Krabs (about 10-15 Krabs) and it destroys one, but another just takes it's place. Ulrich destroys 3 at once with Triplicate. Again, more just virtualize.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ulrich asks "We've been here for about an hour and a half!" How is that possible? We just go onto Lyoko.

"Ulrich, it has been 2 hours since you guys got into your little fight. I can't seem to figure it out why they keep just coming back!" I hear Jeremy say. 2 hours?! How?!

Yumi sends both of her fans at a Krab and its instantly destroyed and virtualized again. We need to get Aelita to the tower. I hopped on the Overboard and got Aelita on it. We flew over the Krabs and dodging their attacks wasn't easy. We flew like a missle into the tower. I fell down the black area, but Aelita landed on the platform. Wait, platform? What platform? I'm virtualized back onto earth and instantly Jeremy issues a Return To The Past. Next thing I see is my ceiling. I'm just now waking up at this time. I look over at a boy across from me on another bed. Who is he? The boy wakes up and looks over at me.

"Why do you look so surprised to see me, Odd?" the boy asks. Who is Odd, and why was he talking to me like he knew me all of his life?  
"Excuse me, but who are you? Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here?" I ask the boy. The boy stares at me and laughs. Why was he laughing? Can't he see how scared I am?

"C'mon Odd! Cut it out!" The boy says with a smirk on his face. That answers one of my questions. 'Who am I?' answer: Odd. I get dressed with the clothes I find in my closet. Who wears this stuff? I ask myself in wonder.

**A/N: So? What do ya think? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK! Here is Chapter 2 fixed! Last version was short as crap! Here it is**

The boy led me to the cafiteria. I look like a total dork wearing these clothes. Again, who wears these clothes?! We walk to a table with some people already sitting there. A goth girl, a pinkette, and a blonde boy who looked like a nerd. We sit down and I just stare at my food. All of a sudden I see a flash of light and see the same people I'm with right now, but I'm with them and they are laughing at me.

_I see myself eating like a horse and they're laughing at me._

_"Odd, how can you possibly eat like that?" the blonde says._

_"Hey, I'm a growing boy! I need to eat!" I say._

Another flash of light and I'm back at the table again. All of them are staring at me like I just blew up a building.

"Anything wrong?" I ask them. What was going on?

"Ummm... Odd are you Okay? You're really pale. You should go to the infirmery." Jeremy says to me. What's going on?! I jump up from my seat and run out of the cafiteria. I run towards the dorms when another flash of light appears.

_I see me and the kids from the table and we're walking towards the forest. _

_"Odd! This is serious! Aelita is in trouble on Lyoko!" the blonde says._

_"I know, Einstein! It's just so funny!" I say._

Another flash of light and I'm on my knees. Why was I going to the forest with the blonde? Why was I having visions? Who is Aelita? What is Lyoko?

I decided to walk into the forest. I walk on a trail and see a manhole. I wonder where this leads? I open it up and climb down the ladder. I find myself in the sewers. Another flash of light.

_I see me and the blonde once more and we're a walking through a series of tunnels._

__Another flash of light and I'm back in the sewers. I decide to follow the tunnels I see myself follow in the vision. I find another ladder and go up it. Once I'm up I see a shadow and then just darkness.

**A/N: Like the new version? You betta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for late update! I got addicted to a new game called Don't Starve! Sorry! Anyways HERE IT IS!**

I wake up to a cold, deep voice. It sounded overjoyed.

"Ohh oh oh, YES! The boy is ours! The program worked! This is a happy day, indeed!" the voice says. Then a flash of light and I'm in a desert. I look down to see myself in purple boots. I look at my hands. I have cat hands. What am I? I look around again and this time I see a tower with glowing red lights on it. I start walking to it when another light comes...

_I see myself walking with the boy called Ulrich, but he's in a samuri costume with dual swords. I'm still in my cat costume._

_"Odd, I'm gonna kill more monsters than you today!" Ulrich shouts. _

_"Oh yeah?! We'll see!" I shout back. We run to a tower with glowing red lights like the other one I saw. A lot of fighting later and then a girl with pink hair walks in and then the tower turns blue._

_FLASH OF LIGHT..._

So I guess I'm suposed to walk in it? I start running towards the tower when things jump out in front of me. They looked like cubes with spider legs under it. I put my hands in front of me and arrows came out of them. The arrows hit the cube thing and destroys it. What the hell is going on?! I think as I approach the tower. I walk in to it but instead of cold metal, I go straight through. I see that I'm standing on a platform that was floating in midair. I look up and there is another platform. I walk to the middle of the platform and I instantly float up on the higher platform. I see a keypad and advance towards it. I place my hand on it and it says 'Odd' on the screen. 'CODE_ ' is what it says next. I click on the word 'CODE' and the word 'LYOKO' appears next to it. 'CODE LYOKO' it says and I feel myself collapse and fall to the ground...

**A/N: What did ya all think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for long wait! I had A LOT of stuff to do! I MEAN A LOT! Well sorry to keep you waiting! :D**

I wake up and look around. I'm still in the tower thing, but WHERE is the tower thing? I jump down from the platform I'm on and fall to the bottom one. I walk out of the way I came in. I see the girl in pink hair I saw in my vision. I also see two other people walking beside her. Then a voice boomed through the air:

"Guys, this is the last place in Lyoko Odd was." the voice says

"Got it, Einstein!" the brunette says back. He looks oddly like Ulrich. No he can't be. And the other person, black haired, looks like Yumi? This is strange. They advance towards where I am and I jump back in the tower. I get on the higher platform and pray that whoever they are, that they just go away. Please, God, Please don't let me die like this! Please Please Please!...

**SOOORRYY FOR THE SHORTNESS! I didn't have much time to write this, so I just crammed as much as I could! I WILL MAKE 2-3 CHAPTERS A WEEK! I PROMISE!**


End file.
